


Apparatus

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [107]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes has a plan, and Hobbie doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparatus

“You need to revise your definition of fun.”

“Yeah, I’ll get right on that, as soon as we have time for things like fun.” Wes leaned back against the wall and sighed. “Just give in Hobbie, you know you will eventually so why not just skip the protests, whining and possible tickle attack and say yes right now.”

Hobbie snorted, “Because I’m building up a resistance to those things and it requires application to work.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, I know that you’re just too stubborn to change.” Wes stepped away from the wall, grabbing Hobbie’s sleeve, “Come on, you have to help, even if it’s just keeping a look-out for the others. I’ve got the apparatus almost ready, and it is going to be a glorious prank. Tycho won’t know what hit him!”

Hobbie allowed himself to be dragged toward Wes’s quarters, grumbling all the way. He knew that he could give in and shock Wes with his acceptance, but he was never one for going the easy route. He stopped and pulled his sleeve from his friend’s grasp when they got into the room though. “What is that?”

Wes grinned and made a flourishing gesture to his apparatus. It was covered in oddly shaped knobs and had several belts circling it and moving rapidly. “This is the Amazing, Confounding Tycho Puzzler!”

“What does it do?” Hobbie wanted to look more closely, but he was pretty sure that it would be unsafe. Wes looked more than a little maniacal.

“Absolutely nothing! Now, help me get it to Tycho’s office. I want to set it up on his desk. It’ll drive him crazy trying to figure out what it is going to do, and if he can safely move it. If someone sees us moving it, the whole plan is ruined.”


End file.
